In recent years, moving picture reproduction apparatuses for reproducing moving pictures taken by digital video cameras or the like have been popularized. Commonly used digital video cameras are those having a zoom capability to enlarge or contract the object being pictured in keeping with the interest of the person taking the picture. Where a moving picture taken by use of such a zoom capability is reproduced, the pictured object varies in size on a display screen but sound is output unchanged. Because of this, there is not a sufficient sense of realism available. Thus ways have been devised to process sound illustratively by taking into account the conditions under which the picture was taken by the digital video camera. For example, there have been proposed sound conversion processing methods (e.g., see Patent Document 1) whereby the levels of sound signals on a plurality of channels are controlled on the basis of information about the zooming operations made on the digital video camera.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-311604 (FIG. 2)